User talk:Vaturilum
da Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of Gaia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danxor (Talk) 01:41, January 8, 2010 Your edits Thanks for the recent edits to the wiki, especially formulas for the Hero task experience. I'm not too great with math, so if you can figure out any more formulas for any aspects of the game, that would be wonderful. At some point in the near future, I hope to create a "formulas" page with nothing but the various mathematical formulas used in HoG. If you're interested, I'm looking for growth formulas related to time-growth for various structures. I can supply you with data if you need it. Saucybandit 10:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll give it a look, though I'm not sure if I can find a formula or not. Its possible there isn't one. The numbers seems to be too ordered, but I'll see. --Vaturilum 21:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *I've worked out most of the data. In other words, I have back-calculated correct values for structure growth, but that is only from knowing the values for at least one structure. I'm really interested in knowing if there is an equation that ties them all together, i.e. (Base cost)*X^2 where X is the Tier of the spell or structure describes growth for most spell costs. Time growth is different though. -- Saucybandit 23:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, I'll look into it.--Vaturilum 20:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Capitols reply It will take a lot of time to change them now. Komonochi 07:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can doVaturilum 21:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Page Creation Hey, I noticed you've been making a lot of pages recently. I appreciate your initiative, but I ask that you run stuff like that by me before you start making a lot of pages. A great example is this is your post about the tentative "scout tactics" page, which I competely agree that we need. I would, however, like explanations of Asymmetric Warfare, Counter-intelligence, and Counter-Embargo. I've never heard these terms in Heroes of Gaia before, and I am unsure as to whether these topics need their own pages, or whether they can be appropriately merged into a single page. Furthermore, the wiki already has a decent PvP tactics page, and it seems that the information on these pages might be better suited to the preexisting PvP page. Note: These pages were consolidated into the Advanced Tactics page on March 1, 2010. -- Saucybandit 19:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Lastly, when you do make new pages, I also ask that you fill the pages with a decent amount of information (so as to justify the existence of the page) or at least leave a note on the talk page that you intend to finish the page as soon as you are able. I realize that this may be asking a lot, but doing this will help keep the wiki free and clear of unnecessary clutter and stub articles. Thanks. -- Saucybandit 03:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, sure. I'll be more careful. Frankly, I'm making up a lot of the terms on the spot. They have no official name in the game. Assymetric warfare is basically known as war against a player you can't fight he/she has much more troops and better heroes. Counter-Intelligence is stopping others from scouting you or seeing things. Counter-Embargo is part of like Assymetric warfare, except with the added component of being embargoedVaturilum 03:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Capitol Pics Vaturilum, Copy the formatting I used on the Silvassa Orc pic and change the names and picture to match. Make sure that you use this format: ' Budasen', which should produce this: Budasen You can copy the highlighted text directly into other tables. -- Saucybandit 03:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) -reply:alright, thanks.Vaturilum 03:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Attributes Equations Hey, can you explain those other equations you added to the reference equations section? I don't understand what those equations are supposed to be. If you're concerned that I'm leaving something out, that secdtion is only supposed to explain how Hero stats function. There are more equations, which I will eventually be putting in another portion of the wiki, mostly on the currently useless Combat Mechanics page. I have a working damage calculator, so I'm pretty sure I know how the numbers fit together. This new page will be a lengthy undertaking, so it'll be a few weeks before I can really work something out. -- Saucybandit 21:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) not sure were the stuff is Looked around some not sure were the stuff is....will look some more and see if I can find it. --Ozzamar 13:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I apologise, I believe I took great care to ensure the meaning of the original writer was kept in tact with less repetitions and greater clarity, I realise I 'may' have been a little too aggressive. That aside the information given in the Daily Activities section concerning waterwheels and windmills is completely wrong. I have reviewed this section again making only minor fixes to spelling and grammar and in the case of the Daily Activities, I have included the correct information as indicated on the World Buildings section of this Wiki, Page deletions Just wanted to let you know that I'm deleting a few pages that you added to the wiki a while ago. I'm not removing them because they're bad or anything, but because they don't contain much information. I'm going to condense several pages into the Advanced Tactics page. The deleted pages include Assymetric warfare, counter-intelligence, and counter-embargo. -- Saucybandit 17:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) -ok, sureVaturilum 23:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC)